Game developers have enlisted progress tracking mechanisms to reward players for playing games. A game rewards points a player upon the completion of a task, mission, challenge, etc. This point based progress tracking mechanism allows players to establish a game playing reputation based on point accumulation. In addition, a player can use points to purchase awards, such as locked game items.